1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an infinity mirror display, and more particularly to such a device which provides a greater range of display effects.
2. Description of Related Art
The infinity mirror effect is perhaps most commonly observed in rooms having mirrors on oppositely facing walls. The mirrors show images of the same object repeated apparently endlessly, but with each new image somewhat smaller and appearing farther away. In this arrangement the observer is between the opposed mirrors. It is possible to produce a somewhat similar series of diminishing images by locating a partially transparent mirror in front of a fully reflecting mirror and placing an object or light source between the mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,247, Yearta, entitled "Display Device", discloses a transparent mirror spaced from an opaque mirror with an object placed between the mirrors illuminated by a light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,955, Reiback, entitled "Display Device", shows a similar arrangement having multiple light bulbs in the space between the mirrors arranged around the edge of the viewing area. An alternate embodiment discloses removing a portion of the silvering of the opaque mirror and providing illumination behind this mirror which will pass through the unsilvered area and produce multiple, diminishing images.
Concomitantly with the diminishing sizes of the successive images is a diminishing intensity, caused by various light losses such as in passing through the partially transparent mirror.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an infinity mirror display having one or more light sources at any desired location within the viewing area of the display.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an infinity mirror display in which the orientation of the light sources causes the successive images to appear as continuous light lines or columns.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.